The legendary tales of Terminia 2 - A Terraria fanfiction
by The Dark Matter family
Summary: "The legendary tales of Terminia 2 - A Terraria fanfiction" is based off the adventure me (Tavoletta) and my friend (Nanaki) had in Terraria.
1. Welcome to Terraria!

**Hey guys! It's me, The Dark Matter family! This actually is my second fanfiction, but this will be waaaaay longer than "The birth of Magolor Soul", because it's going to tell the adventures of me and my friend in the legendary world of Terraria! It's called "The legendary tales of Terminia 2" because Terminia 2 was the name of the world we played in. Terminia 1 was a total failure, we played just for 5 minutes before creating Terminia 2. Enjoy!**

_The legendary tales of Terminia 2_

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Terraria_

We were walking. Searching for a magical thing to enter a magical island. Everyday things, uh?

"Something wrong, Tavoletta?" Nanaki said, looking at me.

"Yeah. Something very, very, very wrong."

"What is it?" I hope he was kidding in that moment."

"Are you kidding?" In fact, I said. "We are going in a lost hidden island of a lost hidden continent. Why the hell are we even going there?"

"I told you. They need our help." I was really angry about it.

"Man. As I said before, "Are you kidding?". How can we help to save an island full of big bad monsters? We are just two normal gamer guys." I replied.

"That's the point."

"Uh?"

"We are two gamers. We are very experienced in killing monsters." Yeah... he's right. I never managed to engage in a real battle, but I know lots of things thanks to videogames. I'm very good at tactics with almost every existing weapon, even if I never used one in real life. Maybe he was right. Anyways, I'm pretty cool at using my 50cm ruler, so I knew swords were going to be useful in our journey.

"You are crazy, pal." I replied, smiling.

"Just trust me."

I Sighed, trying to hide a smile. I was going on an awesome journey, that was like a dream to me. "I do, Nanaki. I do."

Some time later, we arrived at the place specified by the magic message deliveried to Nanaki by a fellow named The Guide. We searched around for some time, then I found something...

"Nanaki! Come here! I think I found it!" I said showing him a strange box with Terraria wrote on it.

"Open it, let's see what happens."

"Sure!" I fastly opened the box. There was a mirror in it. Before we could do or say something, we got teleported somewhere.

I woke up on a strange place. There was a guy looking at us, smiling.

"Oh! You finally arrived!" He said.

"You are The Guide, right?" I said, still half-sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm Andrew." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Nanaki. I had no idea he already woke up too.

"Nice to meet you too! So, how was the trip getting here?" Andrew said.

"Not bad. Considering we had to run in a place to find a box with a magical mirror inside to come here..." I said, before looking around. "Wait a second, where's the mirror?"

"It was an one use object. It broke after we used it." Nanaki said while pointing at some pieces of glass.

"Exactly. So, welcome to the Terraria continent! It's an enormous hidden continent entirely made of islands. Almost all islands are the same, but this one is special!" The Guide said. I knew that with special he meant something bad.

"Yeah, full of monsters, caves and legendary things hidden everywhere..." I thought loudly.

"Nope. That's on every island. What I meant is that every island only has the Corrupt zone, a dark zone, or the Crimson zone, a bloody zone. But this one is really unic because it has both Corrupt and Crimson, and with some counts, we found out it's going implode if you don't save it..."

"We?" Nanaki said. "So you aren't alone."

"I am, now... We were alot of people, living peacefully in our city. Then, along with all the other islands in Terraria, the Corrupt and the Crimson zones came out of nowhere, infecting grounds and transforming animals into beasts. The jungle got bigger and stronger, full of piranhas and living plants. Then, in nights, zombies and floating eyes begun to attack us. Man, we are lucky we had only one Blood Moon and we all managed to survive, but everyone else ran away. They're probably hiding somewhere. This island, Terminia 2, is much more dangerous than any other island, but it's danger it's going to make the island itself implode. An island can't contain both Corrupt and Crimson. We have to move fast before our Terminia 2 explodes. And we need your help. You have to cleanse it from the dark and bloody biomes." Sounded like a job for the gamer pals, uh?

"Umh. Interesting. Just a question, why is it called Terminia 2?" Nanaki asked, after listening to every single word.

"The original Terminia is another island. We called this one Terminia 2 because it's very similiar to the first one." Andrew explained.

"Wow. So, we are going to save an entire island? Let's begin, then!" I said, really excited for the adventure. I knew that it was dangerous, but I didn't really care. I mean, not that I wanted to die...

"Oh, wait a second. Here you are: a shortsword, a pickaxe and an hammer each. I know, it's not much, but it's enough to get started. Go get some wood and stone, and remember to kill every slime you see. They drop gel, used to make torch, plus every enemy drops money. You will need it." Andrew said, trusting in us. "Oh, and after you cut down a tree, remember to put an acorn in the ground, so a new tree will grow!" He adviced.

"Nanaki?" I called.

"Yup?" He said.

"Ready to rock?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered.

_Continues..._

**Thanks for reading, fanfictioners!**

**Special thanks to Sensei200 for explaining me that I must write in Story format, and then for explaining me what Story format is!**

**Remember to follow me and this story for updates! See you next time!**


	2. First night in Terminia 2

**Hey guys! Time for another "The legendary tales of Terminia 2" chapter! Sorry if it's some time I don't write, but I was busy. Yesterday was my birthday! Enjoy!**

_The legendary tales of Terminia 2_

_Chapter 2: Getting started_

It's awesome how things can change in just some hours. Yesterday I was a middle school boy, and today I'm the hero who shall save this island from total destruction. Everyone would probably be scared of defeating dark forces: zombies, floating eyes, slimes and more strange things.

Well. We are part of everyone.

"CRAP! CRAP! GET IN THE HOUSE!" Nanaki shouted.

"OH MAN, THEY'RE ABOUT TO SMASH OPEN THE DOOR!" Andrew screamed.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! WAIT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I said in panic, before putting a big pile of dirt close to the door, making it impossible to open.

"Phew... That was sooo close..." Andrew said, still scared.

"Yeah... Luckily we managed to get enough wood to create a shelter." I said, heavily breathing.

"Umh... We could make a house out of this, couldn't we?" Nanaki asked, being way more calm than me and Andrew.

"Uh... Let me check... It's big enough, yes. We just need to place torchs, a chair and a table, then it could be considered an house." Andrew said.

"So, we need wood... I have pretty much." Nanaki said, checking in his bag.

"And gel, for torches. We can create three torches out of wood and a just a little piece of gel. I have pretty much." I said, checking in my bag too.

"But you can't create things like chairs and tables out of nothing. You will need a work bench. For that, you just need wood." Andrew explained. "10 pieces should be enough."

Following Andrew's hint, we created the Work Bench, the torches, the chair and the table. The bunker became a real house.

"Hey, we still have lots of wood! What could we create?" I asked.

"Woah. That's enough wood for two Wooden Swords. They're broadswords, and can be used to slash through enemies, instead of stabbing like the shortswords I gave you. They will be really useful!" Andrew said.

"Cool. Let's make two." Nanaki asked before picking our wood and creating two swords.

I started swinging my sword around. "Woah. This is pretty dangerous. If we don't pay enough attention, we could take a zombie's head off or stab a floating eye. Oh no. The sword is controlling me. Help." I said before taking out the dirt in front of the door and getting out, slashing everything in my way.

"Sigh. He'll never change." Nanaki said before following me. He placed dirt in front of the door, making sure zombies wouldn't pay Andrew a visit.

That was a glorious night. We slashed through every single Zombie in our way. Chopping their heads off, detetoriating them or taking away their limbs and leaving them on the ground bleading to death. Yeah, that was really brutal. Probably too much brutal. Horribly brutal. The Demon Eyes were really easy to kill. We just had to swing around our blades and they just bounced everywhere.

The sun rised. We removed the dirt from the door and entered the house.

"Had fun, kids?" Andrew said while smiling.

"Yup. But the night here is very short. That's strange, shouldn't this be part of the planet?" Nanaki asked.

"Uh. Don't know how to answer that." Andrew said, confused. "Anyway, you should have pretty much money now, don't you?"

"Yes, I have 38 silver coins and he just has 16!" I said.

"Sorry if I didn't kill so much zombies. You didn't give me time, you killed everything before I could even attack." Nanaki stated.

"Uh... Really interesting." Andrew said, with a strange look. "Nanaki. Give Tavoletta all your money."

"What?!" Me and Nanaki shouted at the same time.

"Trust me. We need a group of 50 silver coins if we want the Merchant to come here." Andrew said.

"Uh... Sure, then..." Nanaki said, before giving me his money.

"Now, Tavoletta, swing it." Andrew ordered.

I started swinging it as loud as I could.

"Ok, it should be enough. Now, you two, go create another house like this one." Andrew ordered.

Block after block, we created another house, placed torchs, a table and a chair. The house was completed. We heard steps, someone was coming toward the house.

"'Morning kids!" A strange old man appeared. "I heard you have money. Could I help you? I have much things to sell!"

_Continues..._

**Hiya guys! Did you like it? See you next chapter!**


End file.
